


Best Damn Christmas Ever

by thecookiemomma



Series: High and Tight 'Verse [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas can have a certain effect on Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Damn Christmas Ever

Jethro stepped out of the elevator, hand on Tony's back. It was an open secret that the two of them were together, so he didn't really feel the need to move his hand just yet. He felt his lover's childlike joy and turned his attention inward.

 

_Christmas lights! And the greenery. And … oh, Boss. The music._ Tony was bouncing inside. Jethro could almost see his avatar in their 'private bullpen' literally vibrating with holiday cheer. He reached up with his free hand and pinched his nose. 

 

_It's December, DiNozzo._ He sighed and strode over toward his desk, finally losing contact with Tony. Tony began passing the coffees out.  _Always bring the greens out in December._

 

“One Kosher cream two sugars for our little Mossad assassin turned agent. One Mocha for our winter woebegone writer McNerd, straight up old-style for the Boss, and one hazelnut creamer three sugars for yours – truly.” Gibbs bit back a smile at Tony's antics. He took the coffee and mentally responded to the quick, _Love ya, Jet_ that Tony gave him as he handed it over. 

 

“Okay, cold cases until ...” Gibbs began, just as his phone rang. “Hold that thought.” He answered, and they were on their way to Rock Creek Park.

 

* * *

 

When they returned arms full of evidence, brushing the snow off their shoulders and lashes, Gibbs caught himself whistling. Technically, he didn't catch himself. Mason across the bullpen looked up and quirked an eyebrow in his direction, and he lowered his head, cheeks flushing slightly.  _Anthony, you've got me whistlin' these damn carols._ The grousing was mostly good-natured, though he did worry a little about his 'second-b-for-bastard' persona. 

 

Tony chuckled, looking up at him through his lashes.  _Sorry, Jet. I just get so excited about Christmas, and this year I actually have someone to celebrate it with_ . He shrugged, that Roman shrug that Gibbs found so endearing, and returned to his task. Gibbs noticed McGee and Ziva sharing a look. They'd learned early on to deal with the pair's eccentricities. It still took some getting used to though, even after a little more than six months. 

 

Later, when he was heading down to Ducky's domain to check on the time and cause of death, he caught himself singing. Not out loud, but in his head.  _Chestnuts roasting on an open fiiiire...._ He rolled his eyes, grinned to himself with enough force that Tony was sure to feel it, and stepped out of the elevator into Autopsy. “What ya got for me, Duck?” He strolled in with something like his usual brusque manner, though it was tempered by the Christmas music running through his head. 

 

“Well, Jethro, you are right on time, as usual. Our Petty Officer was …” Jethro tried to push the music back into the back of his mind so he could concentrate on the case for long enough to get the pertinent information.

 

In his mind, Tony was chuckling again.

 

* * *

 

When they'd finally done all they could for the day and Gibbs had let the team free to scurry back through the snow to their homes, Jethro stopped Tony and gazed up at his lover's pink cheeks. Tony's face was cold and chapped from the weather, and Gibbs felt this strong urge to kiss him warm again. He backed the taller man against the wall and covered Tony with his body, wrapping his arms around behind to cup his lover's ass.  _All day long. All fucking day long, Anthony,_ Gibbs groused, leaning in to insinuate his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

 

_What did I do, Jet? I have no clue what I did. I wasn't trying to …_ Tony began to worry, and Gibbs ground his hips against Tony's erection, effectively cutting off any worry running through their minds.  _Oh. More. Maybe not here, because there are people, but God. More._ Jethro grinned, recognizing the multiple layers of thought his lover always had going at any given point of time. 

 

 

Gibbs groaned, accepting the point. He pulled away briefly, keeping his hand firmly entwined with Tony's, fairly dragging him along to the car.  _C'mon, DiNozzo, I'm takin' us home._ He opened the door for Tony, barely acknowledging the fond grump that he always gave when Gibbs did small things like that for him. When they'd gotten Tony settled in the seat, Gibbs rushed around and hopped in, barely waiting for the car to warm for the needed few minutes before peeling out of the parking lot and heading home. 

 

_What's got your panties in a twist, Boss?_ Before the powder, Tony would never have thought to even think something like that in his direction. But since he couldn't control random thoughts crossing his mind – well, neither of them could, they'd just gotten used to a whole new level of communication. 

 

Gibbs' grunt was all he offered in answer until he'd passed a slow moving sedan.  _Damn car. Learn how to drive in the snow, asshole!_ His mind raged at the driver before returning his attention to the man beside him.  _Want you._ His thoughts weren't exactly coherent. 

 

When they finally arrived home, Tony got the door open and hurried up the stairs before hastily stripping off every article of clothing he wore. Jethro stood in the doorway watching the display, removing his own clothes at a much less hurried pace. He groaned as Tony exposed all that skin, still tanned from the warmer seasons, still golden and perfect.  _Gotta kiss you, Tone. Gotta_ … He gave into the need pulsing through him and proceeded to slide up Tony's body, kissing, licking and sucking at skin like a man possessed. The sounds Tony made only added to the reactions from his mind and Gibbs kept pushing, twisting, sliding, and slicking until he was firmly seated inside his lover's tight ass. 

 

_Oh, yeah. That feels so good. Don't know why you're all of the sudden so hot for me, but I'll take it._ Jethro could feel the grin against his lips and the sense of wonder that Tony felt every time he opened his mind completely like this. They'd found that the experience was only bearable if they took the time to completely connect their minds from time to time. The easiest way to do that was to fuck regularly. Often. Of course, neither man complained too loudly about the idea. 

 

Gibbs considered keeping his embarrassing secret from his lover for about two nanoseconds before he sighed. Pistoning his hips, he muttered mind to mind.  _Christmas always gets me horny._ He licked Tony's neck.  _Especially when my lover's all excited, bright-faced, lookin' out at the world with those eyes._ He gave Tony a picture of how the other man had looked that morning when they'd stepped out of the elevator.  _And when we were out in the snow and you and McGee were goofin' around..._ He was surprised the mortification he felt didn't detract from his hard-on. If it were a normal situation, it probably would. 

 

_Fuck normal, Jet,_ Tony replied to his thought, then considered what he'd 'said.'  _Oh._ It was a simple sound of understanding and acceptance, but it was still laced with that sense of wonder. 

 

_Love ya, Tone. Need ya._ He snapped his hips sharply, pushing just a little harder and changing his angle just enough to slam hard against Tony's prostate. Though they'd gotten used to the connection, when they were completely open like this, the pleasure spiraling between their two bodies was almost too much to bear. Each man's feelings were intensified by the other's, and it just kept going until every encounter threatened to take their breaths away. Tonight was no different, except Jethro felt an impetus he hadn't felt since their first coupling.  _So good. Need you._

 

_It's been too long, Boss,_ Tony observed on one layer. Another layer was spouting complete nonsense at their joining, and both thoughts made Jethro groan deeply. It was only a couple more thrusts until they were both groaning deeply, shooting their release simultaneously. 

 

_Has been. Maybe that's part of it too,_ Jethro replied, grabbing the supplies and cleaning up before wrapping his body snugly against his lover and curling up to sleep.  _But even with Shan_ , he shrugged. He showed Tony a couple memories – not of their lovemaking, but of other quiet moments: Shannon sitting on the floor just gazing up at the Christmas tree, the wonder of a child in her eyes; the same wonder and excitement mirrored in a toddler's eyes as she gazed out at the snow and the lights sparkling over it; Shannon, her belly large with child as they rode in a sleigh around town to some of the more upscale neighborhoods, taking advantage of the men's friendly competition to see who could brighten the street more; his girls softly humming carols as they frosted cookies. 

 

When he'd finished remembering and sharing, he looked up to gauge the expression on Tony's face. To his surprise, there were tear tracks on his cheeks.  _Oh, Tone. I didn't mean t'..._

 

It was Tony's turn to shut Jethro up by rolling him over and kissing him intensely. Neither man would become aroused again so soon, but they remained there, kissing and touching for a long time.  _That was beautiful, Jethro,_ Tony sighed when he had to break away for that pesky breath.  _Thank you for sharing that with me._ He stroked Jethro's cheek, and the older man had to shudder at the pleasure, both physical and emotional. 

 

_Merry Christmas, babe,_ Jethro wished, even though they still had three weeks to go before the actual date.

 

_Mmm. Best damn Christmas ever._ Tony replied.  _Merry Christmas to you, too._ He kissed Jethro one last time, then they snuggled down to sleep. 


End file.
